


Every Step of the Way

by longlivefelicitythequeen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefelicitythequeen/pseuds/longlivefelicitythequeen
Summary: Things get heated when Oliver tries to stop Felicity. Based on the promo for 5.19.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So here is some hanky panky between our faves. I'm so excited for this episode because I have a feeling Felicity will feel more anger than she does in this fic and that is soooo exciting. I can't wait. 
> 
> It's always so difficult for me to determine the line between mature and explicit, so if you think this fic deserves a rating change please let me know!! Enjoy the smut, you dirty people xo

Felicity reluctantly moves to the side, letting Oliver inside the loft. He must have came straight from City Hall, his tailored suit and tie still in place.

The image of him walking into the loft is too familiar. There were times he walked in and found Felicity in the kitchen, covered in marinara sauce and flour when she attempted to make homemade pizza or covered in chocolate when she tried making cupcakes. There were times when he walked in and the door was barely shut before he had her pressed against a pillar.

Those memories just hurt now, because when she thinks about them, they are tainted by the knowledge that he was lying to her the whole time. Every kiss, every touch, and every smile in her memory is ruined.

Well, some aren’t. She holds onto the memories from before they ever went to Central City. When they were travelling the world together, and when they settled down in Ivy Town. She misses it, she realizes. She misses their home in suburbia and how she used to watch Oliver mow the lawn as she planted flowers. Hell, she even misses their occasional lunches with the nosy Hoffman’s.

But this isn’t Ivy Town, and he stares at her now with a wild desperation. She knows in that instant he came here to stop her, and she wishes that he would just leave.

The thought triggers a memory of a couple weeks ago when he told her to leave him alone. The dismissal stung, because if anyone could get through to him, it would be her. That is probably why he did it, she thinks. He didn’t _want_ her to get through to him.

“Felicity,” he says, his voice hard and stern. “You know why I’m here.”

She takes a deep breath, and walks towards the kitchen, using the moment to get her thoughts together. “You don’t have any say in what I do anymore.”

He follows her, stopping on the opposite end of the counter. His hands flatten on the marble, and he leans towards her.

Guilt and something else flash across his face as he speaks, “I know I’ve screwed up and I keep screwing up. Chase was right; everyone I touch either gets hurt or dies, and that includes you,” Oliver whispers, his voice losing it’s hard edge. “I hurt you and I’m so, so sorry for that. But, Felicity, you’ll always be the most important person in my life. Please, don’t make me lose another person I love. Especially if it’s you.”

Felicity swears her heart stops, his words cutting through her like a knife. Her mind grapples with what he is saying. He still loves her, that much is clear. She feels like a weight lifts off her chest at his confession. She hadn’t realized how much she needed to hear it. Felicity knows she shouldn’t love him. He hurt her and lied to her face. But it goes so far beyond that. He left her alone to grieve when he killed her boyfriend, he asked her for advice with his girlfriend, he talked down to her like he never has before.

But she loves him, she really does. Oliver is woven around Felicity’s heart, he is in her veins, in her bones. Their love is inevitable and undeniable. She knows the kind of man he can be, has seen the light inside him. He just got lost for a little while, she realizes, but he is capable of getting back to that. So, maybe it makes her stupid or reckless, but she loves him for the man he is, regardless of how he’s hurt her, of how they hurt each other.

But something else in his words sticks out to her. He thinks Chase is right, that he is a monster. God, he’s not. He is a human being who makes mistakes, that’s all. Never could this man in front of her be a monster.

“Please tell me you don’t really believe that. Chase is crazy and _wrong_ ,” she says with conviction, moving around the counter to stand beside him. She puts her hand on his arm, silently begging him to look at her.

He does, and Felicity bites back a gasp at the pain she sees in his dark gaze. She remembers when his eyes used to be so bright and blue, she swore she could get lost in them for hours.

“Then prove it me, Felicity. I need you if I ever have a chance of coming back from this. So keep out of harm’s way and stay safe,” he pleads, his hand landing on hers where it rests on his arm.

She smiles softly and shakes her head. “It’s too late for me to change my mind, and I won’t apologize for seeking justice. I learned that from you.’

“I’m not asking you to,” he says quickly, turning fully towards her. His hands land on her upper arms. “Just- Don’t do this.”

She tilts her chin up in defiance. “You’ll have to stop me,” she breathes, and as soon as the words leave her mouth, the energy in the loft changes.

Oliver’s eyes darken even more, and she swears the air actually sizzles around them. His hands tighten on her arms, and it’s like it brings her to life. Her lips part, her eyes roaming over his features, trying to anticipate his next move.

“I know. That’s why I’m here,” Oliver rasps before pulling her in, his lips finding hers with practiced ease.

They are a hurricane of teeth and tongue, both of them fighting for control over the kiss. His hands are all over her, on her back, her hips, her ass, her waist. They never stop moving over her body, as if he wants to feel every single inch of her.

Felicity feels like she is drowning and flying at the same time, and she doesn’t ever want to stop. She doesn’t let her mind convince her this shouldn’t happen. Instead, she grabs onto the lapels of his suit, her hands fisting the expensive fabric. She pushes it off his shoulders until it hits his arms, growling into his mouth when he doesn’t drop his arms for her.

She bites down on his lip, hard enough to spring him into action. Oliver picks her up like she weighs nothing and sets her on the counter before ripping his jacket off and then his tie, his lips never leaving hers. Felicity tears at his dress shirt until it loosens with a loud rip, the buttons falling to the floor.

Oliver groans in her mouth, removing his remaining clothes until he stands in front of her shirtless. Felicity pulls away but he chases her with his lips, his tongue delving back into her mouth. She lets him get his way for another moment, but then Felicity rips her lips away from his.

Her eyes land on his body, and she bites her lip as she assesses his new scars. They aren’t fully healed yet, the scars still puckered and pink, but they look better. This isn’t the first time she has seen them, but now she gets to _touch_ them.

She places small kisses against the unrecognizable Bratva tattoo, marred with thick scar tissue. His hands squeeze her waist, and she knows this is a lot for him to handle, but they both need this. When she is satisfied she covered every inch of his burn, she moves to his right shoulder and kisses the place where an arrow pierced his skin.

Felicity continues on after that, kissing all the scars she can reach, new and old. Her hands caress his lower torso, feeling the hard ridges of his abdomen before her fingers find the shark bite. She moves up to the long scar she knows he got from his torture on the island, tracing her fingers over it.

Her lips move up his chest and to his neck. She finds a corded muscle there, probably from the tension of standing so still. Her tongue darts out and licks along the tendon before stopping near his pulse and sucking gently.

She feels the exact moment he breaks, his hands squeezing her waist so hard she knows he’ll leave bruises. He tugs on her black shirt, and she releases his neck so he can lift it over her. His lips find hers again easily, and Felicity moans in his mouth when he presses flush against her, his hard arousal pushing right on her center.

His hands meet her bare skin, his calloused fingers running down her sides and over her abdomen. She relishes in his warmth, their tongues tangling. He tastes exactly how she remembers, Felicity realizes, and she lets the familiarity comfort her.

She doesn’t remember him pulling the cups of her bra down, but suddenly his lips leave hers and he kisses down her chest. Fingers tangled in his hair, she holds on for dear life when he bites softly on the mound of her left breast before moving over an inch and doing it again.

Oliver always enjoyed seeing the evidence of him on her, and that hasn’t changed. He is marking her, branding her soul, reminding her of their love. _I remember,_  she wants to scream at him. _I remember, I remember, I remember._

But she doesn’t, and he continues his assault, leaving bite marks and sucking on her until it leaves a mark. She lets him, running her hands through his hair, gasping softly when the pain and pleasure combine.

He slows down and removes her bra, pressing soft kisses over the marks he made. His lips find her nipple, and he brings it into his mouth, alternating between sucking and running his tongue over it. Felicity throws her head back with a breathy moan, arching her back to push her chest up into his mouth. Her other breast yearns for attention, and he gives it, lips leaving her with a soft pop as he switches sides.

She wiggles where she sits, her soaked underwear making her uncomfortable. When she moves, though, she rubs against his hard body, and they both stop. Oliver lifts his head, and his eyes finally meet hers.

They stare at each other, and Felicity doesn’t dare move. She bites her lip, and his eyes follow the movement. Without a word, Oliver moves his hands to her dark jeans, his deft fingers unbuttoning them. The only sounds in the loft are their heavy breaths and the harsh slide of her jean zipper. His gaze stays on her, and it’s too much but not enough at the same time. She craves more.

“I need to taste you again,” he whispers, his deep voice laden with want.

He pulls her to the very edge of the counter and strips the pants off her legs, carelessly tossing them aside. Oliver starts to bend, no doubt to get on his knees in front of her, but her hands shoot to his broad shoulders to stop him.

She shakes her head back and forth. “No, no. Please, Oliver. Later,” she pleads, hoping he can sense the desperation in her voice.

Felicity mentally kicks herself for her words. Still, she knows it’s the promise of later that has him standing straight and removing his pants until he is completely naked in front of her. Her eyes trail the thick muscles of his legs, and she licks her lips as she takes in his hard length, a drop of precum on the head. She wants him inside her, and her core clenches in greed.

She admires his body as he grabs a blue foil packet from his wallet before he throws the leather item over his shoulder, landing with a thud next to his pants.

An unbidden laugh releases from her throat at his hurried and careless movements, and he looks up at her in surprise. He stares at her smile in wonder, as if he forgot what her laugh sounds like. His brow furrows and he shakes his head, clearly troubled by something. But then his face morphs into one of bliss and he returns her smile.

When he is back in her reach, her hand wraps around him, eliciting a growl from him. She works him for a minute, knowing exactly how hard he likes her to squeeze and the fast rhythm that drives him crazy. He trembles under her hand, and Oliver tears her hand away from him.

She pouts then, but he takes advantage of it and kisses her jutted bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. She presses into the kiss, the ferocity in which they attack each other is unlike anything else. He rips her underwear, pulling the shreds of fabric away from her. She vaguely hears him when he rips the foil packet open, and she definitely doesn’t see him roll the condom on, but suddenly he is pressed against her soaking entrance.

Felicity pulls her lips away from his to look down at the place their bodies meet. Without warning, Oliver pushes inside her, burying himself to the hilt. A hoarse cry leaves her throat as they finally connect. God, he feels even better than she remembers.

He buries his head in her neck, his hips pressed flush against hers. He stays still, and Felicity thinks he is giving her time to adjust, but when he still doesn’t move inside her after a minute, she runs her hands over his back.

“Oliver,” she whimpers, her nails lightly scratching down his back. He growls but doesn’t move, and she begs, “Please move. I need- _please_ move.”

He shakes his head, and she startles when she feels hot tears on her neck.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into her skin, his voice tickling her. “Please just let me feel you for a minute.”

Her heart hurts when his words register, and she feels herself becoming just as emotional. Felicity pushes aside her desire and nods her head, leaning her cheek to rest on the top of his head.

“Okay, okay. I’m right here. Take your time, I’m right here,” she assures him, her hands caressing his back in soothing patterns.

Their bodies stay connected as Felicity joins him in just feeling each other. Tears slide down her cheeks as she closes her eyes, focusing all her energy on the way his breath hits her neck and how he fits so perfectly inside her, like he was made for her and her alone. She wants to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

Two long minutes pass before Oliver finally lifts his head, and he places a chaste kiss to her lips in gratitude. She stares at him, silently asking him if he’s ready. He nods, and leans his forehead against hers as he pulls himself out of her and thrusts back in. Felicity gasps, their breaths mingling as he does it again and again and again.

When they first started this, it was hot and rough and wild. Now, it morphs into something much more intimate, his lips kissing hers gently. His thrusts are slow, letting her feel every single inch of him as he pumps in and out of her.

His muscles tremble under her hands, and she knows it takes a lot for him to go slow like this.

“Don’t hide from me, Oliver. You know I can take it. Harder,” she whispers the demand against his lips and he listens to her like she knew he would.

His pace quickens as he pounds into her, obscene noises echoing around the loft. Her walls clench around him, and she is so close to tipping over the edge. Pleasure tingles at the base of her spine when Oliver tears his lips away from hers to lick his thumb. The digit presses against her clit, and she mewls when he focuses on it, flicking and squeezing and rubbing her until she finally comes apart in his arms. His name rips from her throat, and her hips move with his as she chases her orgasm. It’s explosive, and she swears her entire body goes numb, feeling nothing but ecstasy.

Oliver’s pace turns erratic and in a few more strokes he is twitching inside her and following her over the edge. He swears her name like it’s a curse, his forehead pressing against hers.

He stills inside her, and they both stay silent as they come down from their high. Oliver slides out of her, both making soft noises of protest when he does so. She wants him to stay inside her forever, safe and warm.

He moves away from her to dispose of the condom, and Felicity just keeps sitting on the counter, completely naked. This is when it should feel awkward. It is the exact time things turned south when they did this over the summer, when she had to tell him it changed nothing.

But it doesn’t feel awkward this time, not even a little bit.

Oliver is back in front of her then, and he picks her up bridal style before padding up the stairs and to the bed. He pulls back the covers and gently lays her in the bed, climbing in beside her. Felicity doesn’t dare protest when he pulls her flush against him. She wants to rejoice at him back in this bed, because it has always been _theirs_.

“When do you have to leave?” He whispers into her neck, voice sad. Felicity can’t hold back the sob that escapes her throat.

What they just did won’t change her mind when it comes to Helix, and he knows it. He knows her so well it should scare her, and it absolutely obliterates her heart into tiny pieces to think she’ll have to leave the warmth of this bed. Oliver must feel the same, because he is tightening his hold on her as if he doesn’t want to let her go.

“Two hours,” she says around her tear clogged throat. It’s not long enough, would never be long enough.  

He nods and kisses her neck. “Go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s time,” he says in a low voice.

She has so much she wants to say to him, and there is so much they need to talk about, but for now she listens to him. Her eyes drift closed, and she focuses on his arms around her, wanting to commit it to memory. She succumbs to sleep sooner than she’d like.

**

Felicity is standing on a pile of bodies as Havenrock burns around her. She looks at the dead people below her, sobbing when she sees a little girl in a dress, a woman Felicity presumes is her mother wrapped around her protectively.

“You did this.”

Her head whips up and she sees Rory standing there, his eyes accusatory.

Another sob tears from her throat as she explains, “I didn’t, I didn’t mean to. I swear-”

“Yes you did!” her friend roars. “You killed my family, you killed children and pets and happy people, Felicity. This is on _you_.”

She shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I thought- I thought you forgave me, that we are friends now, I’m so-”

“How can I be friends with a mass murderer? Millions are dead because of you.”

The pile she stands on moves, and Felicity cries out when it grows larger beneath her feet. More and more dead bodies are added. Felicity stares at them with tear-stained cheeks until the little girl’s hand suddenly shoots out and grabs Felicity’s leg.  She screams and tries to move away, but the attempt is futile. She starts kicking, hoping the hand will lose its grip, but then the girl’s eyes open and-

“FELICITY!”

She gasps as she wakes from her nightmare, her heart pounding. Oliver hovers above her, his face etched with worry.

Felicity rubs a hand over her face, before speaking, “It was just a nightmare. I’m okay.”

She is a fool for thinking she could go without nightmares just because he is here. His presence helps, but her trauma is so embedded in her mind. There is no escape for her.

“Was it about Helix?” he whispers. The name makes her shiver, reminding her she has to leave soon.

She shakes her head and whispers, “Havenrock.”

Oliver recoils, his eyes looking at her like he is seeing her for the first time. Maybe he is.

“You didn’t kill those people, Felicity.” He curses then, looking at her with guilt. “I’ve been so wrapped up in my own problems, I never once considered how this was still affecting you. I should have seen it.”

She smoothes the lines on his face and cradles his head in her hands. She shrugs and whispers, “You were busy.”

It clearly wasn’t the right thing to say because his face morphs into self-loathing.

“I’m never too busy for you. I _shouldn’t_ be. I’m sorry you were suffering with this alone,” he tells her, the pads of his fingers stroking her cheek. “As soon as this is all over, I’ll help you in every way I can. We’ll work on it together.”

She smiles, lifting her head to press a kiss to his mouth. They get lost in each other, sipping from each other’s lips until an alarm sounds from where Oliver’s phone lays on the bedside table.

Felicity frowns and reluctantly pulls away, the reality of the situation turning the air somber. She knows their time is up. Felicity slides out of bed and he lets her, not speaking a word. She sees her clothes folded neatly on her dresser, a new pair of underwear on top. His heavy gaze follows her as she dresses quickly and fixes her ponytail.

She refuses to look at him because she knows if she does, if she sees him laying in bed with his tousled hair and concerned eyes, she won’t be able to leave.

Oliver sighs and the bed creaks but she still won’t turn around.

“Felicity,” he calls from right behind her, making her jump. “Look at me, please.”

A battle wages in her mind. Does she look at him and let him convince her to stay? Or does she walk away without even a glance? The former wins, though, and she turns to him. His chest is bare, and Felicity can’t help but notice he put his underwear back on at some point.

Oliver opens his mouth to speak but she beats him to it.

“I’m scared,” she blurts out before he can say a word.

His eyes turn sad and he sighs, “So am I. I can’t ever lose you.” Oliver pulls her into his arms and presses his lips to her forehead. “But you don’t have to be afraid. I’ll be with you the whole time.”

His sentence confuses her and she looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not letting you do this alone, so I’ll be there. And so will Team Arrow,” he says with certainty, his gaze unwavering.

This is bad, she thinks. A showdown between Team Arrow and Team Helix will not be good. Still, pure relief floods her veins. Felicity briefly thinks she should be mad at him for interfering, but she can’t help but feel grateful.

“You’ll be there with me? You promise?”

Oliver kisses her softly and murmurs against her lips, “Every step of the way, Felicity. I promise.”

The alarm goes off again, but instead of pulling away she presses closer. She kisses him with everything in her, and he gives as good as he gets. She lets his taste flood her senses, and when his chest presses against hers, she gasps. The bite marks and bruises Oliver left are sensitive to the touch, and he smiles into the kiss knowingly. She knows this is why he marked her, so she can feel him even when he isn’t near.

With a pained sigh, Felicity steps back and out of his reach.

“Be careful,” he says, the words sliding out of his lips like an order. “You are _everything_ , so please don’t be reckless.”

She nods and walks around him, heading to the stairs. Felicity is halfway down when she hears her name.

Oliver jogs down the steps and grabs her face between his hands, pressing eager kisses to her lips like he can’t get enough of her. Felicity moans and leans up on her tiptoes, the height difference even more severe with Oliver standing a step above her.

His hands fist in her shirt and she knows he is stopping himself from tearing it off her again.

When they break apart for air, Oliver’s face is uncertain.

“Does this- Does this change anything? Between us, I mean,” he asks, voice timid and unsure.

It has to, she thinks. She can’t go back to how things were, yet there is so much they still need to talk about.

Still, she says, “Yes, it does. We have a lot to work through, but I can’t go back after this.”

He smiles and kisses her again, his tongue flicking against hers. She wants to melt into him and let him undress her. She wants him to taste her like he begged to do earlier, she wants to feel him inside her again. She wants to give him everything, all of her, but she can’t. Not now. Not yet.

“I know I have so much to make up for, but can I kiss you? After tonight. Please tell me I can touch you,” He begs, and Felicity swallows his words with her mouth.

She releases him. “Yes, Oliver. I told you I can’t go back.”

With one last kiss to his lips, Felicity descends down the stairs. She glances at the counter where they had sex and she looks back up at him, a flirty smile playing on her lips. Oliver stands where she left him, but his eyes darken and his slow smile is a promise she hopes he’ll fulfill.

Felicity walks out the door then, ignoring the sharp tug in her chest.

**

When she is in Helix’s van en route to their destination, she hears a motorcycle in the distance. The sound grows louder until she sees Oliver riding next to the van. He revs the engine and she knows he does it for her.

The people around her scramble in concern, wondering who this threat is. But Felicity just releases a sigh of relief that turns into a tiny laugh.

He is here like he promised, right along side her.

Every step of the way.


End file.
